$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {2} \\ {0} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {1} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}+{1} & {2}+{1} \\ {0}+{2} & {4}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{5} & {3} \\ {2} & {7}\end{array}\right]}$